Bukber ala Shitenhouji
by eienarrei
Summary: Anak" Shiten buka puasa bareng di sekolah..? Bagaimana ceritanya..? Mari kita saksikan..!
1. He? Bukber?

**Disclaimer :** Takeshi Konomi

**Theme :** Kekurang kerjaannya anak" Shitenhouji

* * *

Pada pagi hari yang cerah di bulan puasa ini (ha..?), anggota regular Shitenhouji hanya berdiam diri. Si kapten memainkan perbannya yang tiap gerakannya membuat Kintaro ketakutan setengah mati, si Ken'ya yang berlari ke sana ke mari (bias bayangin ga..?), Chitose yang main tebak"an sama Zaizen, Gin yang hanya berdiam diri memperhatikan tingkah laku teman - temannya, sedangkan baka pair..? Pastinya kalian tau sendiri mereka sedang apa.

"Shiraishi..berhenti memainkan perbanmu..", pinta Kintaro ketakutan.

"Lho, kenapa..? Aku tidak berniat membunuhmu kok.", jawab sang kapten santai.

"Tapi, tapi.."

Sementara Chitose dan Zaizen..

"Zaizen.."

"Ya, Chitose-senpai..?", timpal sang kohai.

"1 tambah 1 sama dengan berapa, hayoo..?"

"2, senpai..?"

"Salah, yang bener 11.."

"Aaah..salah lagi..", kata Zaizen murung.

"Jangan murung gitu, Zaizen. Nanti kubelikan es krim deh.."

(idialah..kayak anak kecil banget siih.. XD)

"Yang bener, senpai..?"

"Iya."

"Yeeaay..", pekik Zaizen senang.

Kita tengok si Speed Star dari Naniwa..

"Satu, dua, satu, dua.."

(ini lari ato pemanasan sih..?)

"Oi, Ken'ya..", panggil sii Chitose yang sudah selesai berurusan dengan kohainya.

"Ha..?"

"Bisa ga sih, kau berhenti lari ke sana ke mari..? Pusing tau ngeliatnya..!!"

"Memangnya kenapa..? Aku kan bosan.", timpal Ken'ya.

"Kalo bosan cari kerjaan yang lain..!! Apa kau tidak capek lari ke sana ke mari..? Mana larimu kan cepat sekali. Huft.."

"Apa urusanmu..? Suka - suka aku donk. Mau lari kek, mau jungkir balik kek..", Ken'ya mulai kesal.

"Tapi itu mengganggu tau..!!", Chitose mulai emosi.

"Oooh..jadi kau mau ribut di sini..?", Ken'ya menantang.

"Ayo sini, aku tidak takut..!!", balas Chitose.

Tiba - tiba..

"CUT..!! CUT..!!"

Semua orang menengok ke arah sumber suara. Dan ternyata, sang kapten yang keren nan gagah ini sudah berdiri dengan memegang kertas yang digulung bagaikan speaker KW 99.

"Ken'ya, kamu terlalu emosi. Seharusnya kamu bisa mengontrol emosimu. Ingat, ini akting bukan realiting..!!"

"Realiting..?", ulang Ken'ya heran.

"Emangnya tadi aku bilang gitu..?", tanya Shiraishi kebingungan.

"Iyaa", semua anggota serempak menjawab.

"....", Shiraishi hanya terdiam malu.

"Udah ah. Kita udah mau pulang nih. Yuk, beres - beres.", kata Zaizen datar.

"Pulang..? Masa cuma gini doank..?", tanya Ken'ya tak setuju.

"Gini doank apanya..?", timpal Chitose.

"Selama bulan puasa, tiap pulang sekolah ga ada latihan. Terus tau - tau uda main pulang aja. Uukh..", protes Ken'ya sebal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi..? Selama bulan puasa, kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dilarang berjalan. Dan ini merupakan keputusan kepala sekolah kita. Jadi, kita tidak bisa menentang.", cerita Shiraishi panjang lebar.

(ukh, gaya ngomongnya..kayak ketua kelas rexam (kelas saya) aja. ~_~)

"....", Ken'ya hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalo kita buka puasa bersama aja..?", cetus Kintaro.

Hening sejenak. Ternyata si gontakure ini punya ide yang bagus..!!

"Wah, boleh juga tuh.", timpal Shiraishi setuju.

"Tapi, kita mau buka puasa di mana..?", tanya Ken'ya.

"Di mana aja boleh dah", jawab Chitose asal - asalan.

"Di mana aja boleh..kalau begitu kita buka puasa di rumahmu saja ya, Chitose..?"

"Eh, jangan.."

"Buka puasanya di sini aja..!!", pekik Shiraishi girang.

"..Di sini..?", ulang Ken'ya heran.

"Iya..!! Kan lebih seru kalo kita buka puasa di sini. Ya kan, ya kan..?"

"...."

"Mm..okelah. Terserah kamu, Shiraishi", akhirnya Chitose ikut setuju.

"Asyiiik..!!"

Semua anggota Shitenhouji hanya terdiam menyaksikan kegirangan "buchou"nya itu.

Akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk berbuka puasa di sekolah.

* * *

fanfic kedua saya, o mai got..

rasa"nya agak ga jelas gitu ya..? judulnya bukber, tapi bukbernya baru muncul di chapter 2 nanti..

jadi malu. hehehe.. ^-^

minna, read and review, please..


	2. Bagi Tugas!

**Disclaimer :** Takeshi Konomi

**Theme :** Ketidak jelasan anak" Shitenhouji

* * *

"Baiklah, saudara - saudara yang saya hormati dan saya banggakan.", buka Shiraishi. "Pertama - tama, marilah kita memanjatkan puji syukur ke hadirat.."

"Kita ini mau ngadain bukber ato mau ngadain forum diskusi sih..?", tanya Ken'ya.

"Dia mau ngambil nilai pidato buat besok.", jawab Chitose asal.

"Materi pidato kan uda diajarin sebulan yang lalu. Week..", balas Shiraishi mengejek.

"..Senpai, kita belum ngapa - ngapain dari tadi..", sela Zaizen.

"Oh, iya, betul..!!", pekik Shiraishi. "Kalo gitu, mari kita bagi tugas. Ken'ya, kamu pergi sama Chitose beli makanan."

"Makanan apaan..?", tanya Ken'ya bingung.

"Masih nanya lagi..!! Makanan warteg mang bejo di depan sono..!! Udah cepet beli..!!", perintah Shiraishi.

"Siap, bos..!!", keduanya beranjak pergi.

"Terus..", kata - kata si kapten langsung terhenti begitu melihat _baka pair_ sedang asyik - asyikan bermesraan.

"Woi..!! Ini puasa, puasa..!! Kalian ngapain malah pacaran gitu..? Pake mojok lagi..!!", teriak Shiraishi panjang lebar tanpa henti kayak kereta api.

"Hwaa..!!", berkat teriakan sang kapten, akhirnya mereka sadar akan kelakuannya.

"Yuji..!!"

"Ya..?"

"Kamu pergi beli es cendol sama zaizen..!!"

"Tapi.."

"Ga ada tapi - tapian. Cepetaan..!!"

"I-iya, mas.", si Yuji langsung menyeret (?) Zaizen pergi.

"Hm..", Shiraishi berpikir sejenak. "..Ah, ya..!! Koharu..?"

"Ya, buchou..?"

"Susul si Ken'ya ama Chitose, bilang ama mereka, pesen 1 nasi bungkus lagi."

"Buat siapa..?"

"Buat gue. Ya nggak lah..!! Rakus amat gue. Buat osamu-chan.."

(lho..? kok gaya ngomongnya..)

"Oh..oke deh..", Koharu langsung menyusul Ken'ya dan Chitose.

"Kin-chan, Gin.."

"Ya..?", jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Karena ga ada tugas yang harus kuberikan, kita main saja."

"Kita main apa, Shiraishi..?", tanya Kintaro penasaran.

"Tunggu sebentar..", Shiraishi beranjak dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sedangkan keduanya hanya terdiam melihat kaptennya itu.

"Taraaa..", Shiraishi menunjukkan barang yang dibawanya.

"Haaa..?", kedunya cengo.

"Lho..? Kenapa..?", tanya Shiraishi kebingungan.

"I-itu kan..KARTU POKER..!!", pekik Gin.

"Lha, terus kenapa..? Ayo kita main.", ajak Shiraishi.

"Tapi, nanti kalo kita ketahuan guru gimana..?", Gin mulai panik.

"Masa sih kita sampe ketahuan..? Kan kita diruangan tertutup. Ayo kita main..!!", pekik Shiraishi girang.

Akhirnya, Gin dan Kintaro terpaksa mengikuti kemauan sang kapten.

* * *

hwee~

ini kan uda lebaran, tapi baru sekarang bisa ngupdate chapter.

lagi"..jadi malu.. ^-^


	3. Kok? Kok?

**Disclaimer :** Takeshi Konomi

**Theme :** Anak" Shitenhouji yang tidak bertanggung jawab. (kayak abis ngamilin anak orang aja..)

* * *

"Ampuuun..ini warteg kok rame banget siih..", desah Ken'ya.

Ternyata, warteg favorit si buchou ini sedang rame alias banyak orang" di situ. Secara, sekarang kan lagi jam - jam ngabuburit.

"Kita beli makan di tempat lain aja, Nya.", ujar si Chitose ngasi ide.

"Ga mungkin bisa, Tos. Si Shiraishi itu sering banget ke sini. Kalo kita beli makan di tempat lain, bisa - bisa nyawa kita ilang seketika..!!", cerita Ken'ya panjang lebar.

"Yah, kalo gitu..tidak ada cara lain.", Chitose berjalan melangkah pergi.

"Tos, mau ke mana..?"

"Menari jalan lain.", kata Chitose bijak.

"....", Ken'ya hanya terdiam.

_----------------------------------_

"Uukh..aku kan masih pengen berduaan sama si Yuji..", keluh Koharu yang sedang berjalan menuju warteg. "..Ah..!! Aku ngabur aja deh..!!"

Si Koharu pun pergi entah ke mana. Mungkin ke dunia lain.

_----------------------------------_

"Mang, beli cendolnya..", pinta si Yuji.

"Wah, cendolnya abis, mas.", kata si penjual cendol.

"Duh, gimana nih, Yuji-senpai..?", Zaizen mulai panik.

"Hm..kita cari di sebelah sana. Ikut aku.", ajak Yuji.

"Oke..", Zaizen mengikuti senpainya tersebut.

Beberapa meter dari tempat es cendol pertama.

"Bang, beli es cendol donk."

"Abis, dek."

"Kok es cendol pada abis sih. Heran aku..", keluh Yuji.

"Yuji-senpai, ada yang jualan es cendol lagi di sana.", tunjuk Zaizen.

"Ah, pinter kau, Zaizen."

"Aku kan emang jenius.."

"Ya udah, ayo kita ke sana."

Si Yuji dan Zaizen berjalan menuju tempat es cendol yang ketiga.

"Es cendolnya, bang.."

"Wah, uda abis.."

"ARGH..!! Kenapa di mana - mana es cendol pada abis sih..?", Yuji uda mulai kesal.

"Sabar, Yuji-senpai. Kita masi puasa..", Zaizen menenangkan.

"Bodo..!!"

"Kita beli minuman yang lain aja, senpai.."

"Yang lain..? OMG, Zaizen..kamu ga tau ya, si Shiraishi itu kayak gimana..?"

"Engga, senpai.."

"Dia itu, kalo keinginannya ga dipenuhi, jangan harap bisa ngeliat matahari terbit apalagi terbenam..!!", cerita Yuji panjanag lebar.

"T-terus..gimana donk, senpai..? Tempat es cendol di sini kan cuma 3.."

Bagaimana nasib mereka..?

_----------------------------------_

"Yaay..!! Aku menang lagi..!!", teriak Shiraishi girang.

"Aaah..aku kan ga tau cara mainnya..", kata Kintaro kesal.

"Makanya, sering - sering main donk.", saran Shiraishi. "Beitewei, kok belum pada sateng ya..? Buka puasa kan bentar lagi.."

"Mungkin wartegnya lagi rame..", Gin mengira - ngira.

"Aku lapaaar.....", keluh Kintaro.

_----------------------------------_

"Nah, akhirnya kita dapat kan, Nya..?", kata Chitose bangga.

"Dapet sih dapet, cuma..aku kan malu ngeliatin kamu pake baju pengemis. Kamu itu dapet baju dari mana sih..? Kok tiba - tiba kamu jadi demen cosu gini..?", curhat Ken'ya panjang lebar.

"Siapa dulu donk, Senri Chitose..!!"

"....", Ken'ya hanya terdiam. "Tapi..kita cuma dapet 2 bungkus. Bisa - bisa si Shiraishi marah - marah nih.."

Tiba - tiba adzan maghrib berkumandang..

"Alamak..!! Uda buka pula..!! Piye iki..?", Ken'ya mulai panik.

"Hm..", Chitose berpikir. "Kita buka puasa aja di sini..!!"

"Buka puasa, buka puasa..enak banget..!! Ntar kalo si Shiraishi nanyain makanannya gimana..?"

"Bilang aja makanan di warteg uda abis. Udah, ayo kita makan.", ajak Chitose.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun buka puasa dengan nasi bungkus.

_----------------------------------_

"Huee..Yuji-senpai, gimana niih..?", tanya Zaizen.

"Mana kutahu..!! Aku juga lagi bingung nih..!!", jawab Yuji yang sama paniknya dengan Zaizen.

"Kalo Shiraishi-buchou sampe tau. Kita, kita..", Zaizen mulai berpikiran yang nggak - nggak.

"Enak aja..!! Aku masih mau idup..!! Aku masih mau pacaran sama Koharu..!!", teriak Yuji saking paniknya.

"Terus..gimana, senpai..?"

"Kita..kita kabur aja, Zaizen..!!"

"Ha..? Terus barang - barang kita..?"

"Itu mah urusan gampang. Sekarang kita pulang ke rumah aja.", ajak Yuji.

"Mm..ya udah deh..!!", Zaizen kabur mengikuti senpainya itu.

_----------------------------------_

"Aduh..ini kan uda buka puasa..!!", keluh sang kapten sambil melihat laptop kesayangannya itu. (gilo le..!! liat jam aja pake ngidupin laptop segala..)

"Jangan - jangan, terjadi sesuatu pada mereka.", kata Gin horor.

"Ngaco deh..Jalan di sini kan sepi. Mana mungkin mereka kenapa - napa.", bantah Shiraishi. "Gin.."

"Ya..?"

"Coba kamu pergi ke warteg. Cek si Ken'ya, Chitose ama Koharu."

"Baik.", Gin langsung pergi.

"Sekarang, aku mau nyari si Yuji ama Zaizen. Kin-chan, kamu jaga ruang klub.", perintah Shiraishi sambil beranjak pergi.

"Shiraishi, tunggu....!!!!", cegah Kintaro. Tapi terlambat, sang kapten sudah terlalu jauh.

Shiraishi berkeliling ke sana ke mari mencari dua makhluk..er..maksudnya dua anak buahnya tersebut. Namun, sosok mereka tak terlihat di manapun.

"Mereka ke mana sih..? Awas aja kalo sampe ketemu.."

Tiba - tiba, Gin datang menghampiri Shiraishi.

"Buchou..", panggil Gin dengan lembut. * what the..*

"Ah, kau Gin. Bagaimana..? Mereka ada tidak..?", tanya Shiraishi.

"Sudah kucari ke mana - mana. Tapi, aku tidak menemukannya.", lapor Gin.

"....", si kapten hanya terdiam. Sejenak Gin memperhatikannya, ada aura mengerikan muncul dari sosok sang buchou.

"Buchou..?", tanya Gin khawatir.

"Hiiiihihihi....kalian semua, tunggu pembalasanku...."

* * *

akhirnya..selese juga.. ^-^

tapi, di sini kita uda lebaran di sana kok masi puasa ya..?

Chitose : "Itu kan gara" lu yang kelamaan ngupdate ceritanya..!!"

Litta : "Aaah..gue kan sibuk..!! Jelas aja baru keupdate hari ini.."

Ken'ya : "Baitewei, si Shiraishi kok dibikin horor gitu..?"

Litta : "Ohohoho..ada deh. Kai liat saja nanti.."

hm..

berhubung hari ini lebaran, saya mau ngucapin :

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI

MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN..!! ^-^

don't forget to read and review, please..


End file.
